zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Kurashiki
June Zero (Secret Identity) |number = 6 (2nd Nonary Game, fake) 0 (2nd Nonary Game, true) 5 (1st Nonary Game) |gender = Female |age = 21 |hair = Brown |eyes = Purple |occupation = College student |status = Alive |family = Aoi Kurashiki (brother) |affiliates = Junpei (Childhood crush and former classmate) Light (Fellow test subject) Nona Kashiwabara (Fellow test subject) }} Akane Kurashiki, or more widely known as June, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. The number on her bracelet is a six. She is twenty-one and also childhood friends with the main player, Junpei. According to June, like the others, came home around midnight and found herself engulfed in a white sleeping smoke. Before passing out from the smoke she seen a person in a gas mask and trenchcoat and spoke to her through a voice changer, this person was Zero. She seemingly has romantic feelings for her childhood friend, Junpei who she affectionately calls Jumpy. Appearance She wears a black shawl, multi-colored arm sleves and a purple dress with brown boots. Personality June is very cheerful despite having her life in danger during the Nonary Game. She trusts all the players and objects to anyone being left behind. Background Childhood 9 years prior to the game, she lived together with her brother Aoi since their parents died in a car crash. In elementary school, she befriended Junpei who is in the same class. One day, there are reports that the rabbits in their school are dead. Watching her shocked and sad expression, Junpei sets out to find the culprit, which are eight 8th grader stundents in the same school as them. Junpei found this fact when he watched that these eight students is about torture a cat by soaking it with oil (and obviously, burned it to death). Junpei leapt forward, snatched the cat, gave it to her, and fought the eight students all by himself. Scared, Akane run to the police and ask for help. When she arrived, the eight culprits were gone, leaving Junpei in bruises. After this Junpei gave her a doll as a safekeeping and memento of him, as Akane is about to move to another school by June. It is in fact a vodoo doll, so Junpei changed the thought to give his own name to it and change it to June, their last time together. Presumably, Akane fall in love with Junpei because of this event. First Nonary Game She, her brother, and other 16 children are kidnapped shortly after running a test in Cradle Pharmeutical. A mistake places her in the Gigantic instead of Building Q. In the game when everyone is frightened, Light encourage everyone with 4-leaf clover. Akane work with the others to solve puzzles and eventually reach the door 9 in the incinerator. After some panic discussion on who will get through, mountain man the detective rescued her along with some kids left behind, including her brother Aoi. During the spiral staircase, however, Akane realized that she dropped June, the doll Junpei gave her. She found it near the incinerator door, which unfortunately made her get caught by Hongou. She is thrown helplessly inside the incinerator, with Hongou escaped and the doors locked. Aoi, Light, and the detective arrived soon later, but they have no means to open the door. A few minutes later, Akane got roasted in the incinerator, leaving only her bracelet... That was, the bad sequence of event. Akane however, tapped into the morphogenetic field and contact future Junpei to help her solve the puzzle and escape alive. She rejoined with Aoi and everyone else, thus escape the Gigantic with a boat. Starting this time, Akane understand everything. Afterwards she starts to prepare the Second Nonary Game with her brother assisting her, in order to save herself as well as getting revenge on Hongou and the other three founders of this First Nonary Game. As Akane prepare for all this (the ship, the puzzles, the weapons, the bracelets, everything), slowly her inner hatred and wicked intelligence give birth to Zero: her cold, ruthless, mad, and sadistic side, the false identity she is going to use as the host of the next Nonary Game. She didn't actually go mad, but know how to and won't hesitate to do so to reach her goals. Second Nonary Game After every preparation is done, she dons a black cape and terrifying gas mask with voice changer, thus use her another identity: Zero. As Zero, she kidnaps 7 other participants of the game, including Junpei, Light, Clover, the detective (Seven), and Hongou using sleeping gas grenade. She also kidnaps Teruaki Kubota and two other of Hongou's subordinates, drugging the two of them into a vulnurable condition. She transfer all of them into the Building Q, and then enter the ship as a participant along with her brother. She activates the bomb below this 'ship', and the game began. Trivia * Her alias is June, which is the 6th month of the Gregorian calendar. * Her Japanese name, Murasaki (紫) means purple, which is the 6th color of the rainbow (not including indigo). Also, note that she wears a purple dress and has purple eyes. * It is assumed that her codename, "June", could be a reference to the month of June, as it is the sixth month in the year. However, her codename is more likely derived from the voodoo doll Junpei bought for her when they were kids. This is discovered upon completing the "true ending" of the game. * In the True Ending path, Snake suggest that June's actual number is 9, which makes Santa's number is 0, and that Santa is Zero. But since this is not true (Zero is June/Akane), her true bracelet number is 0, expressing her true identity as Zero, while Santa's number is actually 9. Gallery June concept 1.jpg June concept 2.jpg Category:Characters